Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining
by Sophia24
Summary: Bella, after running away from home, is captured by pirates. Edward saves her from a terrible situation and looks after her. Rated ‘M’ for a reason. Suggested dark themes. Entry for the 'off the page' contest. Crossed with Pirates of the Caribbean.
1. Chapter 1

**"Off The Page" Contest**

**Pen Name**: Sophia24**  
Title**: Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining**  
Book/Written Work**: Pirates of the Caribbean  
**Summary**: Bella, after running away from home, is captured by pirates. Edward saves her from a terrible situation and looks after her. Rated 'M' for a reason. Suggested dark themes.  
**Word Count**: 4,784

**For Rules and Other Submissions, please visit**: http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/1981556/

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight.**

**Authors note: So, this incredibly late entry is my submission for this contest. I would have had it out sooner but I am an extremely lazy ass and haven't found the motivation to write, until now. I want to thank TRDancer for helping me with the story. I haven't actually had time to have it beta'd but I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Although, knowing me, there probably are.**

**Oh, and just so you know; Bella is human and Edward is a vampire. **

**Enjoy!**

Every Cloud Had a Silver Lining

**Miss Swan's POV**

_Just my flipping luck_.

I tripped over my feet as I was thrown in the small holding cell in the brig of the pirate ship I was now being held in. I knew I always had bad luck; that it was inevitable something terrible would happen to me. I just didn't think it would happen before my twentieth birthday. Not only had almost been forced into an arranged marriage, I had escaped it, run away and became a 'cabin boy' on a merchant ship but I had also managed to be captured by pirates; all this two weeks before I turned twenty.

I tried to push my fears of what would happen to me out of my mind but it was useless. I was a woman being held captive on a ship that contained dozens of horny men so there would be no guesses as to what they had planned for me.

I chocked back a sob as I huddled in the corner of my dark, dirty prison. Tears blurred my vision but I could still see everything around me as clearly as I would be able to if I wasn't crying. There was only a single candle providing light for the entire brig so I could barely see three feet in front of me.

I wouldn't be in this mess if I had stayed at home but then, if I had stayed, I know I wouldn't be happy. I was part of an upper-class family that wanted me to marry someone in my social circle so what did they do? They arranged a marriage for me, wanting me to marry a lord that lived nearby.

Yes, my life would have been comfortable and safe, but never happy. The lord in question, Jacob Black, was ten years my senior and I knew for a fact he was sleeping with one of his maids. I didn't want to marry into that. Not because of his predicted infidelity, but because of the way he looked at her; like she was the most important thing in the world to him.

He loved her. But what struck me as strange was that I was the only one capable of seeing it; the way they looked at each other across the room, the way they acted around each other, sneaking little smiles when they thought no one was looking. I guess I was one of the few people who didn't look and not see.

If someone looked closely enough at them then it was obvious. That, and the fact that I may have stumbled upon them while looking for the bathroom when I was at a dinner party at his house. They didn't see me, I don't think, but even so, that moment was absolutely mortifying for me—to walk in on a moment so private and intimate.

It was that evening, when I returned home, that I snuck out and left for good. I couldn't live with myself knowing I was the one who came between their relationship. Or, at least, as much of a relationship they could possibly have. It was, after all, a scandal for the master of the house to be sleeping with one of his servants.

After that, I headed to the docks, stole an outfit from a cabin boy—I'd rather not go into details, let's just say it was the most uncomfortable and embarrassing moment in my life and all he had to wear when he woke up was my blue and cream corset dress—and became part of the crew of a merchant ship.

I was only on it for a few weeks before it was attacked by pirates. I should have known it was a likely target, heading from the smaller islands back to the main land with plentiful goods on board. It was plundered of its riches and, from what I gathered; the crew were either killed or enslaved on the ship. Me, however, I was their prisoner.

I had heard the rumours, of course, everyone had; the men that were captured were sold for slaves, killed, tortured, but women, well, they were used for something else entirely.

A shiver racked my body as I sat on the wet floor, my eyes squeezed shut and pressed against my knees as I tried to block everything from my mind. I wasn't sure what was worse; not knowing what was going to happen to me or knowing that it was likely these pirates would use me for their pleasure.

Sobs shook my body as I sat there, trapped, awaiting my fate.

----

I'm not sure how much time had passed; a day, maybe two. I couldn't be sure. I was shrouded in darkness day and night, and the only time I saw anyone was when the cabin boy came to give me my meals. I hated it when he came down here. His hair, which I imagine might have once been light brown, was so greasy and dirty it was hard to tell what its original colour was and, every time he saw me, he leered at me with his light blue eyes. Just the way he looked at me caused a shiver to run down my spine.

The silence was broken by someone opening the door, then heavy footstep on the creaking stairs that lead down to the brig. I could barely hear the sound of the footsteps over my heart beating in my ears and I was beginning to feel light-headed because of my quick breathing.

_This was it. They were coming to get me._

A tall, bulky pirate appeared in the dim light of the candle, the small amount of light casting harsh shadows across his face and making him look all the more terrifying. I could barely make out any of his features in the darkness; he just looked like a giant shadow advancing on me.

I heard the jingle of keys as he put them in the lock of my cell and opened it, a high pitched creaking sound echoing through the small space. The door swung open and the large figure crossed my cell in two paces. Reaching down, he gripped my upper arm painfully and tugged me up, forcing me to stand.

"Come on, wench." His voice was low and gravelling, and I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. I swallowed, forcing my fear back, determined not to cry as I was lead up onto the deck. My eyes automatically squinted at the light, unaccustomed to it being so bright.

By the time my eyes had adjusted I was being forced into a small row boat and, as I looked out at the horizon, seeing the setting sun, I was unable to appreciate the beauty of the moment with such an ill fate looming in front of me.

**Chief Edward's POV**

I was bored. I had centuries of my existence before me and I was confined to this tiny little isolated island in the middle of the Caribbean. Of course, I could leave anytime I wanted and returned to my 'family' in American but, why would I want to do that? I could see the beauty of the clear blue sea, the rich green islands and golden, sandy beaches, daily. I had a plentiful supply of food and, on top of everything else, I had power.

When I first arrived on this island almost fifty years ago, I had been trying to escape the life I had. I had a meagre existence; being forced to watch the rest of my family happy with their significant other while I was reminded I didn't deserve that, didn't deserve to be happy or loved, every single day. I grew tired of the misery that caused me and left.

I abandoned my family and their way of life; choosing to feed from humans instead of animals like they did.

When I stepped foot on this island it had merely been from curiosity. The scenery was magnificent, beautiful. I had such a powerful urge to get closer to it.

I had been here only a few minutes before I was confronted by the native tribe—cannibals. After witnessing the sparkling of my skin due to the small patches of light seeping through the lush green canopy over head, they believed me to be a god. They made me chief of their tribe, worshipped me and made sacrifices—mainly people who came to resupply on the island or were shipwrecked and washed ashore— to me.

Admittedly, the power—and large amounts of human blood I consumed—may have gone to my head, made me more ruthless and hostile than I had ever been before in my existence but I loved my lifestyle now. The only thing missing from it was companionship. No matter that that was the very reason I had run away in the first place, I still craved it as much as I did then. I longed for it.

True, I loved my existence but I never thought of it as perfect, or happy. I was alone as I had always been. It didn't matter if I was surrounded by the dozens of humans in this tribe; I was still all on my own.

A frown creased my brow as I lounged on my throne, one that had been made by the tribesmen from the bones of their previous sacrifices. In all honestly, I found it repulsive that they used the bones of the deceased this way but I drank humans blood, what right did I have to criticise them?

The dimming sunlight on my skin warmed me, reflecting off me like diamonds. If I was still with my family, I would worry about being near human like this—shirtless and exposed to sunlight—but here, there wasn't the same threat. It was an isolated island surrounded my miles of sea and the humans here wouldn't spread word about this anomaly, they named me as their god and carried on with their lives.

Although my skin couldn't be decorated like the tribesmen's—pierces on various parts of their bodies—my face, chest and arms were painted with various tribal designs. The only thing left of the pant I had worn when I first arrived here were shorts that reached mid-thigh. In any other location, I would be embarrassed, but here, I didn't care. It just didn't matter anymore.

The shouts of one of the tribesmen roused me from my relaxed stupor and I sat up, focusing all my attention on them. Over the years I had lived on the island, I had learned their language and understood them easily.

Intruders; people who didn't belong here were coming to the island. I scanned the young man's thoughts, seeing the image of a ship in the distance and a rowing boat approaching the beach on the west side of the island.

I could almost feel the excitement and curiosity of the tribe in the air. I barked out a couple of orders before heading down to the beach, running ahead of the rest of the tribe. I stopped at the edge of the sand, hidden among the undergrowth on a slight hill that provided me a vantage point as I watched the boat come ashore.

Several men climbed out of the boat, one of them dragging a woman with them. It was right then, as I looked upon her heart-shaped face, I knew I wanted her. Not in the usual blood-lust way. No, this was a different kind of lust altogether. I didn't desire her blood, I desired her body.

I wondered if it was, perhaps, something more than that, something more meaningful, but I could barely focus on that thought as I felt myself harden almost painfully. She was exquisite. The beauty of this island paled in comparison to her. Her brown hair was tied back into a pleat and if I looked close enough, I could see streaks of red running through it as the remaining sunlight glinted off it.

Under my intense assessment of her body—her dainty bare feet, her curves hidden by the male clothing she wore, her full pink lips—my eyes came to rest on hers, chocolate brown and wide with fear. She looked terrified.

By now, the small group seemed to be setting up camp, creating a small fire from drift wood. I watched as, what seemed to be, the captain and another man take the woman off to the side, heading into the trees to my right.

I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on them but the undergrowth was so dense it was hard for even me to be able to see them clearly. I heard the soft footsteps of the tribe approaching quickly—for humans—behind me. They were almost silent as they moved and very well hidden.

I turned my head, just about to give them orders, when a startled cry broke the silence of the approaching Twilight. My eyes immediately went to the area to my right where the woman and two pirates had disappeared, and it all clicked into place; I realised what they were planning on doing to her.

A growl burst out of my chest and I gave the signal for the few tribe members that came with me, to attack. I had cleared the two hundred yards distance of jungle between me and the men who were attacking the woman, in a split second.

I had to save her. I had to protect her. This feeling was so foreign to me and I was startled by my reaction but as soon as the two men's thoughts entered my head I attacked them without further thought.

I broke both their necks before they had time to realise I was even there. I looked towards the woman to see she was barely that, she was so young. She clutched her open shirt shut with one hand, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she looked up at me, half-sitting on the ground. She looked so vulnerable and I took a step towards her subconsciously. I wanted to protect her, to comfort her, but I couldn't help but notice the way she held her shirt closed allowed me to see the lower curve of her breasts.

I mentally berated myself; I should not be thinking of her that way, especially after what almost happened to her. But still, I couldn't help myself. My eyes were like a moth to a flame, drawn to her exposed stomach.

"Thank you." The words were so quiet, it was almost as if she was trying not to disturb the silence that had fallen between us and I realised I must have been staring at her for a while.

I looked back up at her face and offered her a small smile, trying to reassure her. As my eyes met hers, I saw wariness but not fear. The thought made me frown a little, why wouldn't she fear me? That was a human's natural reaction to our kind; vampires.

I slowly stepped towards her, stopping and gauging her reaction with each step. It was torture for me. All I wanted to do was run to her, scoop her up in my arms and, ahem, have my way with her. I doubt that would go over well.

I was only a few feet from her when loud cheers erupted from the beach, signalling that the tribe warriors had killed the remaining pirates on the beach. The shouts and yells startled the girl beside me and she jumped to her feet, moving to stand closely beside me.

I could hear her heart beat pounding in my ears and the sweet scent of her blood drifted up to me, but still, I craved her body more.

"W-what was that?"she asked, her voice quiet as her eyes scanned the vegetation around us. Her body was trembling and I knew it must have been from fear—the air around us was warm and humid.

"It was my tribe, there's no need to worry." I kept my voice quiet so I didn't startle her, trying to soothe her, to calm her.

Her brow furrowed slightly as her eyes scanned my body. I noted how they glazed over slightly before she focused on my face. "Your tribe? You don't look like a native," she whispered, a small, adorable pout forming on her lips as she thought. "Who are you?"

"No, I'm not a native," I said, avoiding the subject of my being chief. "I'm Edward."

"Bella," she said and offered her free hand for me to shake. I took it carefully in mine, her warmth burning my cold skin, and I felt a spark, a jolt travelling up my arm, to my heart before spreading to the rest of my body. I heard her gasp but assumed it was because of the temperature of my skin and not because she felt the same spark as me.

I kept my grasp on her hand, my eyes focused on hers, the air buzzing with electricity I have never experienced before.

One of the tribesmen chose that moment to burst through the vegetation in front of us, holding a bloody spear in one hand with splatters of blood covering his clothing. Bella, leapt towards me, hiding behind me and clutching the sides of my waist as I felt her bury her head between my shoulder blades.

The tribesman gestured from the two dead pirates on the ground to Bella, asking if she was going to be my meal today – I always drank from live humans, preferring it when the blood was still warm and was pumped into my mouth my victim's heart.

I growled at him, muttering she would be kept alive, with me, before dismissing him. He left, going to tell the others to head back to our village.

"E-Edward?" her voice broke as she spoke to me, still clutching to my sides. I could feel her shaking violently behind me and turned around. As soon as I was facing her she pulled me to her, clinging tightly to me.

It was then that I realised her shirt had fallen open and I could feel her breasts against my chest, her nipples hardening at my cold temperature. I let out a groan, unable to stop it from escaping as I felt myself harden.

She must have heard me because she stepped back suddenly, clutching her ruined shirt closed once more and her cheeks heated up as she blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled, dropping her head, her eyes focused on the ground.

"It's alright." I moved towards her, wrapping my arms around her small body. "Will you come with me?" I asked, giving her the option to turn me down, to leave me. I hoped with all my heart that she wouldn't. I wasn't sure why but I know it would be painful to let her go.

She nodded her head shakily and that was all the permission I needed. I swept her up in my arms, carrying her bridle style, and she squealed in surprise. It amazed me that she seemed to be so comfortable in my presence. Of course, she didn't know what I was but didn't her instincts tell her to keep away from me? To fear me?

"Close your eyes," I said softly and smiled when she obeyed, obviously comfortable enough with me to trust me like that. I did worry me, though, that she had such little self-preservation to trust me after only a few minutes of knowing me.

I ran through the forest, only stopping once I got to my hut—it was the largest one in the village. I wasn't sure where else to take her but I knew she would be safe here with me. I placed her on her feet just inside the doorway and she opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. I walked around my hut, lighting wooden torches that were stuck in the ground at various intervals, giving Bella enough light to see the room properly.

There was only a bed and chair, both made of a mixture of wood and bones. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on me, looking at me curiously. It was clear from the look on her face that she had a lot of questions she wanted to ask me but she was uncertain if it would be wise to. I gestured towards the bed and she glanced away from me to focus her gaze on it.

She crossed the room towards me as I stood beside the last torch I lit, the one near the bed. I only ever used the bed for just lying on, for relaxing, thinking. It didn't have much more use than that but I was grateful for it now as Bella slowly climbed on it, lying down on her back and looking up at me uncertainly.

She closed her eyes and for a moment, I thought she had fallen asleep, before she sucked in a deep breath and met my eyes as she patted the bed beside her. I took her invitation, kneeling down on the bed before lying down beside her, unsure of what to do. I had never been in this situation before so I was completely clueless. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't hold her no matter how much I wanted to because I barely knew her and I didn't want to frighten her away.

I stared up at my ceiling, my body tense as I resisted the urge to touch her, to take her right now. I wanted her, more than I had wanted any other creature before. But I couldn't, not yet.

I felt her warm hand snake into mine and I tilted my head towards her, to see her staring back at me, looking slightly nervous. I gave her a small smile and the one I got in returned warmed me to my very soul. I knew, if my heart still beat, it would have fluttered.

We lay there for hours in silence, strangely comfortable with each other, as I stroked circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. I kept my eyes on her, memorising every detail. I knew at some point, she'd leave me. She wouldn't stay here forever. She had no reason to.

The slight movement of her moving closer to me drew my eyes to hers, trapping mine in her gaze. I felt as if I were drowning in their depths, as if they were seeing right into my soul. I was drawn to her. My head moved closer to her as if of its own accord and before I realised it, my lips were pressed against hers.

Unlike the jolt of electricity I had felt when I first touched her hand, when I kissed her it felt as if my lips were buzzing, tingling. Just as I was about to pull away, to apologise for being so forward, her tongue darted out against my lips.

I opened my mouth slightly, slipping my tongue into her mouth, being mindful that she didn't get anywhere near my razor sharp teeth. A groan escaped me at the feeling of her hot, soft tongue against mine.

She pulled herself closer to me and I gasped when I felt my erection pressing into her stomach, somewhat embarrassed at her knowing my reaction. Then I smelled it. It was so much sweeter than her blood and so much more tempting; her arousal.

I was overwhelmed; the feeling of her lips, her tongue, her body against mine, the smell of her blood, her arousal, it was all too much. I snapped, my hand grabbing frantically at her waist as I tried to force myself to be gentle so I didn't break her. I kissed her harder as my hand moved from her waist and up, under her shirt, my finger tips grazing the underside of her breast.

She let out a little moan, the most amazing sound in the world and I immediately wanted to hear it again, knowing that I was the one who made her do that. I moved my hand a little higher, cupping her soft, round breast in my hand and smiled against her mouth when she whimpered slightly.

The gravity of the situation hit me and I removed my hand, and pulled away from her, my mouth hovering over hers. "Bella, I'm sorry, it's too soon."

She shook her head quickly and her tongue darted out against her lips, drawing my eyes to it. "Edward, I trust you. I feel a...connection, of some sort, between us. I want this." A blush spread across her cheeks and she dropped her gaze from mine.

I hooked my finger under her chin, tilting her head upwards and meeting her eyes. I leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. "I feel it too," I whispered, a smile spreading across my face.

She grinned up at me, moving her hands into my hair and pulling my head down towards her, pressing her lips firmly against mine. I moved my mouth to press kisses along the column of her neck and down over her collar bone, trailing my lips lower still until they reached the swell of her exposed breasts.

I glanced up at her to see her face flushed, her eyes half-closed and her head thrown back in pleasure. She looked utterly beautiful. Keeping my eyes locked on her face, I kissed lower, taking one of her nipples into my mouth. Her back arched sharply, little moans and whimpers continuously escaping her mouth.

"Edward," she sighed, her hands tightening in my hair in an attempt to hold me closer. That sound, the sound of my name rolling off her lips in pleasure, was what triggered my hand to move along her stomach until it reached the waist band of her pants before dipping inside.

I was so wrapped up in Bella right now that nothing else mattered. I wanted to hear her moan my name, to cry it out in her release.

My hand moved lower, cupping her heated centre, while my mouth remained kissing and sucking her breasts. I felt her warm hand move over mind and, for a moment, I thought I had gone too far, done something she didn't want me too. That is, until she pressed my hand harder against her and began grinding against it.

My mouth returned to her lips, capturing her moans and gasps, as I slipped my fingers inside her, revelling in the extraordinary warmth and wetness. She felt amazing and I couldn't wait for the moment I would be buried deep inside her.

As she began writhing under me, her moans and whimpers growing louder, I curled my fingers inside her, hitting that spot inside her that sent her over the edge. Her back arched as she screamed my name and I very nearly came with her upon hearing that sound. That was something I would certainly never grow tired of.

I removed my hand from her pants, bringing my fingers to my lips, tasting her on them. I groaned loudly at the sweetness, my eyes rolling back in my head. I shifted slightly as I looked down at her beautifully flushed face and a smile spread across my face. The sheer intimacy of the moment helped me realise that I could never leave her, never let her go. I had to be near her, holding her, pleasuring her for the rest of my existence.

"Bella, please don't leave me," I whispered against her mouth as I looked down at her deep brown eyes.

"I wasn't planning to." A small smile spread across her lips and I pressed a soft kiss against them.

"Good, I like you too much for you to leave me now." As soon as the words left my mouth a wicked grin spread across Bella's face. She pushed against my shoulders and I allowed her to move me, lying down on my back. She straddled my hips, giving me a chaste kiss before moving further down my body.

"Let me show you just how much I like you, Edward," she said, the grin still in place on her face.

And it was then, as I looked into the eyes of the young woman before me, I knew I had finally found somewhere I belonged, someone to love, and I understood what my family had told me all those years ago;

An eternity is so much more worth living when you have somebody to share it with.

**A/N: So, how was it for my very first contest entry? I hoped it worked out okay. Thanks to anyone who read this far. There are some great stories in this contest and you should go check them out!**


	2. VOTING

**VOTING IS NOW OPEN!**

**Voting for the 'off the page' contest is now open and will continue until the 7****th**** August:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/1981556/**

**Go vote for your favourite! There are some great stories submitted. And, of course, if you vote for me I will be eternally grateful. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
